Road trip!
by Indigo blossoms
Summary: Roxas swore he'd never go on another road trip with Sora.  So how did he end up in another ridiculous situation?  yaoi rated T for language


Disclamer: Yes, I own kingdom hearts and all it's characters. *laughs* and if you believe that then I have some prime real estate on the moon to talk to you about... but, jokes aside, they are not mine!

WARNING: This story contains language, alcohol, mature themes and yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is, it is maleXmale pairings, boylove, in other words GAY ROMANCE. If any of this offends you in some way feel free to read someone else's story. If you read this anyway, well I warned you so it's your own fault. Don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't take kindly to flames.

Prolog: Don't call me Roxy

Roxas smiled as he stirred his spaghetti. He loved spaghetti. He ate it for at least one meal a day. As far as Roxas was concerned, his discovering spaghetti was the _only_ good thing that came of the … incident. No, Roxas thought as he drained his pasta. No, he would focus on his delicious spaghetti and not even think of last years debacle.

Just as he was serving up his meal, a loud BANG an SLAM could be heard coming from the front of the house. As he looked up, his sister Naminé rushed into the kitchen as switched off the lights. "Nam, what the hell...?"

"Shhhhhh!" she hissed. "Keep it down or he'll hear us!" She whispered as she closed the blinds.

"Nam, what the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

"Sora wants to go on a road trip, and he wants us to go!"

"Shit! … If we go upstairs and hide he might not find us!"

Suddenly a loud pounding came from the front door

"ROOOOOOOXAAAAS! NAAAAAAAMINÉÉÉÉ! YOU GUYS HOOOOOOME?"

The door-bell let out a continuous chime as Sora held down the button. As the twins snuck to the stairs, a spiky haired silhouette came to the window. They crept to Roxas's bedroom and crawled under the bed, as the pounding at the door continued. Soon the ringing resumed, closely followed by the yelling. As another bought of pounding stopped, a sudden silence fell.

The siblings waited anctiously for another sound, but none came. "Do you think he's gone?" Roxas whispered.

Naminé shook her head. "Too easy." she whispered back.

"Maybe he had to pack or something. I'll go see if he left."

Naminé grabbed his shirt "Roxas, no! What if he gets you?" she hissed.

"I'll be okay Nam." he reassured her. "I'll be careful."

And with that, the blond crawled out from under the bed. He almost jumped out of his skin when a thud came from the window. He panicked and froze as the window rattled and flew open to let his cousin fall in onto the bed.

"Oh, Roxas there you are." Said Sora as he got to his feet. "Hey, wotcha' doing up here?"

Beneath the bed, Naminé stared at his sneakers in mute terror. Roxas was on his own. She loved him dearly, but not that much. _Nothing_ could make her go on another road trip of terror with Sora.

Roxas quietly prayed for assistance from his sister, as he desperately searched for why he would be in his room at this time of day. "Stretching."

"Huh?"

"I was stretching" Said Roxas

"Well whats with all the lights out Roxy?"

"It relaxes me. And could you please not call me Roxy?"

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I... didn't hear you?"

Sora looked skeptical, so Roxas decided that the only thing to do was to get Sora's business out of the way, and get Sora out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Sora, what do you want"

"So Roxy, there's this-"

"DO NOT call me Roxy, Sora. What do you want?"

"Aww, come on Roxas! I've always called you Roxy! Why stop now?"

"Sora, I've always hated that nickname. I put up with it before but you have lost that privilege. Now tell me what you want."

"Roxy can't you just forgive me already?"

"No. Don't call me Roxy. What do you want?"

*sigh* "Roxy I want you to go on a trip with me."

"No. Don't call me Roxy. Get out of my house."

Sora frowned. "Hear me out Roxy, this trip-"

"No. Don't call me Roxy. Again **no**. Good bye Sora."

Sora stamped his foot. "Roxas if you won't hear me out then I will be forced to take drastic measures to persuade you!"

There should have been an ominous aura. Perhaps some dramatic music. The dark room could have darkened a little more. Maybe a shiver down Sora's spine. At the very least a maddened gleam in Roxas's eye. But, against all laws of theatricality, the only outward sign of Roxas's mind snapping way a tiny twitch in his left eyebrow.

**"_Damn_ it Sora! No means no! And I _said_ no! And don't fucking call me Roxy! I said it a million fucking times! And get the hell _out_ of my house!"**

As the blond's rant came to a close, a small sob could be heard.

"Sora, are you...crying?"

"Roxy I just wanted to spend some time with you, you never wanna' just hang out anymore, and, and I th-thought on this t-tr-trip m-maybe..." Sora burst into tears.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "I know what your doing." He said uncomfortably "Your trying to guilt me into going with you. Well it's not going to work."

Sora looked up at him with big blue tearful puppy eyes. Roxas gathered his resolve. "Don't give me that look! I said no and that's final!"

A half hour later Sora bounced around happily as Roxas and Riku loaded his bags into Riku's car. Roxas silently cursed the genetics that gave Sora and him boundless blue eyes and the most adorable pout in existence. Riku wondered why Roxas was so resistant to coming on this trip. And as the car pulled away from the curb, Naminé, forgotten upstairs, finally relaxed and let out a sigh of relief at her near escape.


End file.
